


Dirty Laundry

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Slight excuse for blokes in pants and restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Your laundry is next to mine in a laundromat. You're kinda hot and we're both in our pants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Chance meeting in France. Something small until I can get rubber band 3 out. Patience is all I ask!

-

 

He's still staring. 

Aaron fidgets under the attention and self-consciously presses his bag closer to his tummy. 

"What?" 

It bursts out and he forgets that he's in France and not everyone knows what he says. 

The bloke throws him an enigmatic smirk and leans backwards, showing off long lean legs and slender fingers wrapped around the back of the chairs beside him. He's sat across from Aaron and has done for the last ten minutes. 

"You speak English?" the bloke asks and he sounds vaguely Yorkshire. 

"Uh yeah," Aaron says and stares at the clock. Still half an hour left. 

"At last, someone who knows Liverpool isn't actually in London." 

Aaron snorts. 

The bloke looks satisfied with his response and leans forward slightly, pushing out his right hand. 

"I'm Robert." 

"Aaron." 

He makes sure that he's covered completely before leaning forward to grab Robert's hand. There is a vague tingle in his fingertips from where Robert's slender fingers gripped his and he quickly draws back.

"How long have you been in France for?" Robert asks and Aaron has to admit it's almost comforting hearing an accent from close to home. 

"About a year and a half," he says. 

Robert looks surprised. "That's impressive. Do you go to school here?" 

Aaron looks outside the laundromat and stares at the empty space behind the road. There is nothing much beyond a hotel in this village and certainly not any sort of school Aaron would consider going to. 

"Stopping here for a bit," he tells Robert. "Doing a bit of work and that." 

"So, you're a backpacker?" 

"Something like that." 

It feels like that sometimes with the way he picks grapes with the Americans in the summer and cleans hotels a night to save enough to find new work. Except, compared to the backpackers, he doesn't leave France to go to Greece or any of the other new places. He just stays and exists. 

"What a way to live," Robert says and he sounds amazed. 

Aaron gives him a surprised huff. "It's not exactly staying at the London Mandarin." 

Robert grins widely and motions towards his pants and nothing else. 

"Point taken," Aaron comments and smiles despite himself.

"It must be nice though," Robert says and stares at the ceiling, pulling his arms behind his head, showcasing a lot more muscle and fine almost red hair under his arms, which leaves Aaron a bit transfixed. "Living day to day with no responsibility. I don't think I could do it." 

"Why not?" Aaron asks curious. It's the most he's talked to anyone in weeks, not counting the phone calls to Paddy and his mum. 

"I want too much," Robert says. "I want a car." 

"Why is a car so important?" 

"Because a good car is a status symbol. It shows how much money you've really got," Robert says and he sounds animated, alive. 

"Seems a bit superficial, if you ask me," Aaron says and he might as well be honest. 

"Well, it's what I want," Robert says kindly but with firm determination. 

Aaron gives him an amused huff and relaxes a bit. He's not that bad, that Robert. 

"How long does your washer run?" Robert asks and apparently he doesn't like silences. 

It's all right, though, because Aaron's had about enough of his own head. It doesn't even feel like he's had a proper conversation with anyone for weeks, not since the last American had left for the season. 

"Another twenty-five minutes," Aaron tells him. "Are you thinking of doing a naked run to Euro Spar?"

"I could really do with a pint," Robert sighs. 

Aaron opens his bag and reaches inside. He might've borrowed a pair of cans with the waiters last night. They're the only ones who knows much of any English and they tolerate his amused huffs while they try to explain guests and their antics in barely recognisable English. It's amusing, really. 

He throws the one can at Robert and Robert gives him a very grateful smile in return. 

"A saviour, honestly," he says. 

"I've nought else than this bag," Aaron tells him. "You need all the essentials, don't ya." 

"You're kidding." Robert says surprised. "Nothing else?" 

"I don't need anything else," Aaron says honestly. 

Robert stares at him, long and intrigued, like he's trying to sort out a puzzle. Aaron finds himself blushing under the attention and it's been a while since he's wanted that kind of attention. It's not that he hasn't found it, but this feels different sitting in a dirty laundromat with two washers wading through their cycles and talking about ridiculous things. 

"You're blushing," Robert comments and he seems almost satisfied with himself.

"Does it bother you?" Aaron says. It's still hard wading the waters of this whole gay thing. There has been so many trials and errors since Ed, some better than others and especially when there is such a large language barrier as well. It's not always easy. It seems almost too good to be true that the first proper Englishman he meets would be gay as well. 

"No, it doesn't," Robert says, smirking and his eyes are sparkling in a way that has Aaron squirming. It's nice feeling almost excited. "I wonder how far your blush reaches."

"So, you're saying I should show you," Aaron says and he can't fight the smile on his lips. 

"Oh, yes," Robert says with darkening eyes. "Now, if you could just move the bag a bit." 

Aaron flinches and the mood is broken for him. He hates this part and this time he's got no clothes to shield him. There is nothing but his pants and bag to hide the angry scars on his tummy. He hates it.

"Okay, that was a weird reaction," Robert says and he sounds disappointed. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"It's not about you, mate," Aaron says and tightens his hold on the bag. 

Robert gets up from his seat and takes the two steps to Aaron's row, sitting down right beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Goosebumps rises on both their skin - Aaron can see them and he wants the surge in his tummy. He wants to feel like this all the time. 

Robert covers the almost white knuckles clutching the bag with his own hand and slowly traces each ligament until Aaron finally loosens his hold just a bit. He's glad they are alone. No one needs to see the obvious signs of his weakness. He hates them. 

He lets Robert drag the bag away slowly and stares straight at Robert's face as he finally sees the stars. He expects disgust, but it's not what he gets. 

When Robert's sat the bag down on the floor, he uses his free hand to cover Aaron's navel and slowly slides his hand up, over the scars and onto his neck, which he slowly turns around, bringing their heads closer. Aaron can't help staring at his lips and his heart rate is up the roof. He doesn't remember the last time he was this turned on.

Their lips meet slowly and first it's just simple pressure, until Aaron can't help himself and opens his mouth to press his tongue forward. Robert meets him every step and Aaron certainly doesn't mind. Robert is s great kisser and now that he knows that, he wants more.

"This is so inappropriate," he says when Robert's gone on to press kisses to his neck. 

Robert hmms in reply. 

Aaron pushes him away, finally, and motions towards the back where a WC sign hangs over a door. 

Robert looks completely satisfied with himself after that. It's filthy in there, but since Aaron's done his fair share of copping off at bars and clubs, it's fairly spacious for its purpose. 

Robert pushes Aaron up against the wall and grabs a handful of arse while pushing in a thigh between Aaron's, bringing them possibly closer to each other. Aaron breathes out unevenly and suddenly realises that Robert is quite a bit taller than himself. He leans his head and Robert takes the hints, bringing their lips together while they both enjoy the traction going on between their thighs. Robert has pushed his hands underneath Aaron's pants, one grabbing hold of his dick, the other kneading the muscles in his arse. 

Aaron moans in pleasure and throws his head backwards. He can see the hint of a satisfied smirk on Robert's face, as if he's enjoying pushing the moans out of Aaron, like it's getting him off as well. 

"You think you're so good, don't ya," Aaron remarks and groans when Robert twists his hand. 

Robert leans back slightly and it's no longer a hint on his lips, but a fully blown smirk. "Yeah," he says and falls to his knees, dragging down Aaron's pants in the progress.

He's at Robert's mercy the moment he gets his mouth on him, tongue tracing the veins just right and one hand taking hold of the base and the other going almost white-knuckled on his hip. Aaron can do nothing but take a hold on Robert's hair and letting Robert guide his movements while he feels the pleasure taking hold. 

"Get up," he demands Robert and thugs on his hair. Robert follows his lead and replaces mouth with hand and Aaron comes with a guttural moan while Robert has his tongue down his throat.

Aaron slumps against him for a short second before he manhandles Robert against the wall instead and falls to his knees to return the favour. He doesn't even think about the sticky floor, not when he's got a hot bloke moaning out his name. That's more important anyway. 

When they're both spent, they spend a little bit of time being awkward about the whole thing until Robert huffs out a laugh that has Aaron laughing as well. 

"Well, aren't we the stereotype," Robert comments. 

"At least I've only got five minutes until my wash is done," Aaron says and washes his hands. "Small mercies, eh." 

They leave the bathroom and opens their beer cans, sitting on the chairs beside each other. 

"Cheers," they say in unison and clink their cans. 

-

Fin 27th March, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are always welcome. On here or on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
